Time For A Change
by Natalie1523
Summary: Bella returns home 12 years later with a daughter no one knew and a secret she wants no one to discover, she's running away from her past life. What happens when her past life finds her and wants revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**I had to this story in my head for quite some time and I had to start writing it cause take it no more. I know this story is really different from so please give a chance and please bear with me and forgive me for my spelling.**

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 1

"Hello" I answer the phone.

"Bella it's me , I just saw Jacob and I think he's been following me. You need to get the shit outta there, NOW! GO!"

That was my best friend Lauren, I've been hiding at her place for some time now.

Oh shit. How the hell did he find me.

I ran to the backyard looking for the shovel, I brag it and start digging in the sand, it wouldn't take me long to find what I was digging for and in about 15 minutes there it was just laying there.  
I grab a suitcase and cover the other one back trying to fix the grass over but I didn't have that much time.

I ran back to the house pacing from room to room trying to get my clothes and stuff them into another suitcase, I know I wouldn't have time for anything else so I hurried to the front door and jump at the car that park in front of the garage at the house. I started the car and drove out without looking back.

I look at the time, it was almost 2 in the afternoon and it was time for me to get to the school and wait for Charlotte.

When I found out that I was pregnant several years ago, it was very surprising and I didn't know what the hell I was going to do, I didn't even know if I was going to keep her, I was in a bad situation. I was not ready and there was no way that I was going to have an abortion. I soon started to think about abortion but the moment I lay my eyes met her my decision change.  
Charlotte was born on August 19th. She was 8 pounds, and 21 inches long. I was in labor for 17 hours. It went well, I recovered fine and she was perfect. Lauren was pissed when I told her I was pregnant, I did understand why she was mad because being pregnant would get in the way and I could remember it just like it was yesterday.

_"Bella" I heard Lauren call me _

_ "I'm in here." She walk in the room dressing like G.I. Jane, she had a glock 19 around her waist. She She dressed all in black follow with a black hat with her hair in a ponytail and we kinda look like twins with me dressing like her, I had a Remington 870 hanging(shotgun) on my back which was my favorite gun._

_ "Come on it's almost time and we gotta get there before they do and I don't want them to see us if we're gonna do this right ok?" She ask turning to stare at me. I didn't reply, I was still shock with with being pregnant._  
_"Okay what's going on?" She ask._

_ "Is there something I should know?"_

_ "Oh wait you're not changing your mind again, are you?" _

_ "Oh no I just need to talk to you about something" I respond. I took a deep breath _

_ " I'm pregnant" I blurt out. She sighed_

_ "Are you serious? You have to got to be kidding me! You slept with him. Did you forget that set us up or all that time you went to jail because of him?" _

_ "I know! No I didn't know what I was thinking I just...I guess I was horny, he look so good without a shirt on and...and...I'm sorry. Oh God, this change everything."_

_ "YOU THINK?" she yelled at me. She started pacing back and forth around the room "ok...um.. ok" she said _

_"Let's just deal with this shit later ok, we have to go now so get the guns and put them in the car and we can't have any distractions or we will get killed." _

_I walk out the room to another looking for the guns and they were, we had a bag full. I took a Mossberg 500 and put it on my waist, I was ready, I took the bag and walk to the front door Lauren come on. _

_"It's time." I yell for her I put the guns in the back seat and jump on the passenger side, she walk out not bothering closing the door because we will never come to this place. It was an abandoned property, we just use sometimes not caring much about it._  
_She drove fast like we were in car race, I couldn't care less just waiting to take our revenge. We arrive next to a tall building and found a corner far away and hide._  
_ "They're here" as soon as they get the money we make our move alright? I shook my head to let her know. It wasn't about 45 minutes later that we heard a gun shot._

_"Get ready I told Lauren."_

_There come Jacob and his crew running out of the bank across from us holding two big black bag into a van, I look a Lauren giving her the eye signal that it was time. She started the car and we were following them with two cars between them and us when they took a right after 3 miles. it's payback time._

_ "Bella took the shot now and don't you dare miss" she told I relaxed my myself as I pointed the Remington 870 (shotgun) to their car and fired two times, two of their tires from the back were flat so shithead had to stop and I smile to myself with that look on their faces. I hurried and got out of the car running to their my gun to them._

_ "Oh hell no!" Jacob yell when he notice me. I smile at him _

_"Hey Baby! You miss me?" I asked with a grin my__ face __and shotgun__pointed at him. You should have seen the look on his face and he was pissed that I thought he was gonna explodes, I can feel the hair from the back of his neck stand up and if looks could kill I would be dead in a heartbeat._

_" Isabella, what the hell are doing?" _

_"Sorry baby I thought that now would be a good time to get my cut don't you think?" I asked. His crew were trying to move closer to me but I show them I wasn't scared._

_"Bitch you must be that stupid thinking you can get past us and take our money." He laugh and you're here alone. I laugh back at him _

_"No sweetheart" I said taking a step closer to him "I wouldn't give you that satisfaction" I took another step closer, my gun was pointed straight to his face between his is eyes._

_"You remember Lauren don't you?" Lauren got out of car pointed two gun, one gun on each hands._

_ "What the fuck is she doing here? Bella!" He yelled._

_"Oh apparently, she wants her cut too?" I said calmly. _

_Jacob look back at me, the smile on my face was soon replace with a serious tone staring at him._

_"Now if you even move I will put a bullet right through your brain so don't fuck with me I said softly." But he wouldn't mess with me, he knows what I would do but he laughed._

_" Is that suppose to scare me, beside you don't the fucking balls to do it?" just to prove him wrong, I turn my gun to some guy I didn't know from his crew and pull the trigger. He fell to the floor with blood coming out of his head. Jacob flinch and the smirk that he had on his face disappear. I smiled _

_"So which of one you gentlemen is gonna put the bags on our car" Lauren ask sweetly pointed to Paul. _

_Paul is Jacob's brother and you would be crazy not to stay away from him, he's the kind of guy that should be in a mental institution, that's how crazy he was, before he kill you he'll have to torture you first and that's the thought that was on my head when I caught him staring at me but I show him I would kill him before he does anything stupid. I looked back at him and smile,_

_"Paul...baby, take the fucking bags and carried them to our car" I commend him._

_I look back at Jacob who had a smirk on his face and I smirk back as I look at Lauren, she got the signal, she fired one of her gun and shot Paul on his knees, he scream as he fell to the floor hugging his knee to his chest, what a dumb-ass. I laugh at him._

_"Finish him Lauren" I said to her, she was about to point the gun to his head but Jacob scream like a little girl that he was._

_"NO! OKAY JUST TAKE YOUR CUT. JUST DON'T KILL HIM" he shout out loud. I look around, no one would be able to hear us, we were deep somewhere in the forest. I think he did it on purpose hoping that someone might heard him._

_"Actually Jacob, I'm taking everything now everybody drop your gun on the floor...NOW!" He look at his crew and nod so they did. _

_Lauren took their guns and put them away._

_ She watch them as I got the carried from the van to our car. So thanks gentlemen for being...somewhat cooperative so...um.. bye! We ran as we laugh to the car, this was too easy. Payback is a motherfucking bitch.!_

* * *

**Please leave me a review. Tell me what you think cause your reviews are really IMPORTANT to me. THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my first 3 favorites.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 2

BPOV

_Flashback _

_"Come on Bella, push!". I glared at her . I pushed hard as I could but the pain _ _was killing me and that doctor was getting on my last fucking nerves, _

_I couldn't _ _take it anymore so I stop and try to take deep breath._

_"Bella, you can't just stop like that, come one keep going 1...2...3" but I cut _ _her off _

_"I'm fucking trying, you bitch!" I yelled at her squeezing Lauren's hand harder._

_Tears were streaming down my face as I start sobbing, I never want to go through _ _this shit again._

_"Okay take deep breath then you'll start pushing again" _

_"No, I don't want to anymore, I'm tired. Can't you just cut me open and take _ _her?". I ask through breath._

_"Bella, she's too far along, you got to push her out". the doctor said. I shook my _ _head no to her._

_"I can see the head so it's too late". she replied again. Oh shit. Lauren squeeze _ _my knuckles , I looked at her._

_"Come one Bella, you can do it" I nodded ok, too much pain to speak._

_"Okay, one last push Bella, you ready?" I nodded again. "Big push Bella". I pushed _ _and squeezing until I felt no more pain, I tilted my head back as I gasped for air._

_"And we have a beautiful baby girl" the doctor announced as she handed her to the _ _midwife. After the baby was cleaned, she handed her to me, she was really _ _beautiful and I couldn't take my eyes of her._

_"I want to keep her". I said as I look up to Lauren Bella,_

_"Are you sure? We talked about this". she said. I smiled at the baby while I was _ _playing with her little fingers._

_"I'm sure". I said. "I have a plan and you're going to love it"._

_"Okay. What will you name her?" I looked at back at the baby._

_"Charlotte..Renee..Swan"._

_End of flashback_

I stop by a Denny's restaurant, I just park on the parking turn off the engine and just sat there thinking what I should do next. Across from it was a car dealership, apparently they just got some new cars, they look nice, I taught to myself, I don't know what happened next but for some reason I found myself crossing the road and I don't know what I was thinking but when I walked inside the store I put on my serious face.

One of the guy who work there approach me while I was staring at the Range Rover.

"Is there anything I can help you with, miss?" he asked me.

" Yes, I want to bye this car." I respond. He look cute but I don't have time for this. He took a step closer, I guess he was probably trying to look professional.

"Oh, that's a good choice. Would you like to test drive it first?"." but I wasn't interesting, I really was in a hurry. I figured that I need a new good car if I going to drive where I plan on going. Beside, traveling on a plane at this time without a plan would be a risk.

"Um.. no, that would be fine". he nodded but look confused.

"It's kind of a gift for someone else". I keep looking at my watch, I was getting frustrated and it was getting weird.

"So just out of curiosity do you now when 2011 one is coming out?" I asked as keep walking, looking around some some.

"Yes, actually it just came out, Would you like to see it?" I nodded "duh" I thought.

"Just follow me please" I nodded and follow him into another room. I wasn't that surprise when though when I saw it but it did look hot.

"ok, I want to buy it". I said to him. "and can you please hurry? I'm suppose to pick up my daughter soon". I follow him to his office and he suggest that I sit down. I gave him my information of everything he need to know.

"I'm sorry miss Swan, but we're suppose to go through all the information" . Oh God. This going to take forever, but I didn't actually give him everything he wanted and I just couldn't take it any more. After he check my credit which was good of course thanks to Lauren, he smile at me and I somewhat smile back.

"Ok, your credit is perfect, and how are you willing to pay?" . He asked while he was typing some crap in his computer.

"Cash" I think I reply too quickly but it's a good thing he didn't notice.

"and how much is the car?"

"Well, it's a 100k" he reply without hesitating. "Oh I need to see your car insurance". That I don't have. Crap! I didn't really think about that, I was too busy running for my life. I reach for my hand bag and put 100k cash on his desk, you could tell that he didn't know what to say because of the way his mouth was hanging open.

"Here is the 100k" I said. I looked around to make sure that no one was watching us, I leaned on his desk to make sure no one can hear us, look back at him straight in the eyes and I said

"I need to go, I have some bad people looking for me, which means all the fucking info you're asking me don't mean shit. I'm sorry, but I have a daughter to worry about so I could take my business elsewhere or here's 10k more for your trouble".

I sat there waiting for him to do something, and to tell you the truth I thought he was going to freak out, but it was surprising when he asked me what color did I want? He got out of his seat and I follow him to an another office, I was finally getting the fuck out of there.

"Here's a the keys" he said. He was shaking and I felt bad for him, after he show me the car I thank him, the car was beautiful, (see profile). It was like being in another world, I can't wait and I feel relieved that I went through with it, this car will be really helpful.

By the time I arrive to the school it was already past two, students were already walking out into the parking lot, she usually stay after school to practice music lessons, she loves playing the piano. I had to let her know I was picking her up early and she was going to be pissed.

I walk past the front office to the music class. When I open the classroom's door, she was sitting at the piano practicing a song ,she was in deep thought so she barely notice that I was in the room with her until she open her eyes.

"Mom. What are are you doing here?". She got off the seat and came to embrace me with a kiss and hug.

"Well you're not staying after school today". I said after I hug her back. It seems like she wasn't mad about it but I was still waiting for the explosions.

"Why, mom?". She asked. I didn't know how to explain this to her, I have to find a way to make something up.

"Um...honey something happen and we have to go now, I promise I'll explain everything later". I took her bag and hoping that she'll follow without questioning. She did follow, I can tell she was worried with the expression on her face. We got out of the school walking to the parking lot, she was searching for the car but she stops when I stop in front of the Range Rover.

"Mom, where's the car?"

"I bought a new one, now come one we have to go, get in the car".

"Wow! Mom, it's beautiful! That car just came out."

"Really?" I asked with an annoying look, she roll her eyes and acted like she didn't notice. She got in the passenger seat smiling as I start the engine. She turn on the radio loud and start the singing the next song that comes on.

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard _

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6 _

_Now I m feelin so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6 _

_Now I m feelin so fly like a G6_

_Verse 1_

_Gimme that Mo-Moet Gimme that Cry-Crystal Ladies_

_ love my style, at my table gettin wild Get them bottles poppin,_

_ we get that drip and that drop Now give me 2 more bottles _

_cuz you know it don t stop_ _(808) Hell Yeaa Drink it up, _

_drink-drink it up,_ _When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk _

_They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk _

_When sober girls around me actin-actin like they drunk_

_Hook _

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard _

_When we drink we do it right __gettin slizzard _

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, __like Three 6_

_ Now I m feelin so fly like a G6_

_ Like a G6, Like a G6 _

_Now I m feelin so fly like a G6_

Somewhere around the song, she turn the volume low and turn to me . I didn't expect her to forget the subject,

she's not 7 anymore, soon she's going to be eleven but I do miss those days where she wanted to know something but the next minute she forgot we were having a conversation.

"What happened, Mom?" she was waiting for an answer, I couldn't think of one and it was not easy for me to lie to her. She turned back in her seat staring at the window. "And where we going?" I don't how I kept that story from her, especially when she wanted to know if she has grandparents or any other siblings and I told her no. I never plan to go back to forks, especially the way I left. Well I didn't actually left, I ran away.

"Nothing sweetheart, we're just going on a field trip?"

"What! School is not even done yet and what about my lessons?" She took a deep breath but something seems to click on her mind and I think she figured it out.

"Wait a minute! Are we ever coming back?" I shook my head no. I couldn't even look at her.

"Stop the car Mom!" I had to stop. Whether I stop or not, she would open it anyway, I do hate how she got almost everything from me especially my temper. She reminds me of when I would use that temper on my mother, and she look like me when I was twelve except her hair is longer than mine was. (see profile).

She got out and start walking back to where that leads to our house. Oh man here we go.

"Charlotte where are you going?" I asked walking after her. "Get back here Charlie?" I screamed after her. I know I surprise myself but it wasn't the first time I've said his name before.

"My name is Charlotte. Why the heck do you keep calling me Charlie?" I didn't answer.

"Yeah I Thought so. I'm going home!" she yelled. I catch up to her.

"We can't go back!" I pulled her arm to face me.

"Why not, Mom? Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"I just think it's better if you don't know anything right now and I'm trying to protect you. So can please get in the car?". She didn't say anything, I don't want to know what was going on in that smart head of hers.

"Well I want to know". she said

"You are so stubborn." I yelled after her. while she walk back to the car. I sighed. She got in the car and slam the door ,here we go again. I got back in the car, she was waiting for me to start but I wasn't going to tell her everything.

"I used to live a bad life but I regret it. When I found out that I was pregnant with you I had something to live for so I decided to change my life. But I made some bad decisions so I think I'm paying for it now."

"What about Aunt Lauren?"

"She's safe so she'll be fine. We'll call her later."

"Mom what are we gonna do? We have nowhere to go. We have no other family?". I didn't answer and I felt guilty.

"Mom, you have that face."

"What face?" I asked and looked back at her.

"It's face that you have when you're hiding something." She know me too well.

"I'm sorry, I lie to you." she had her mouth hanging open.

"Mom, Seriously! Why wouldn't you tell me?" she was begging me.

"Well I didn't think I would ever go back there?"

"There where, Mom? she shift in her seat and turn all her attention to me.

"Back to forks. That's where your grandparents are." I just have to tell her.

"Why won't you go back? Mom, do you know that I don't anything about you except your likes or dislikes? I think she got the hint when I didn't answer.

"Ok, um..do I have any other aunts or uncles?" I smiled when I thought about Emmett.

"You have an uncle, his name is Emmett. He is the best brother anyone can have". She was smiling.

"I would love to meet them." she said to herself. It was quiet for a little while but I know there would be more questions.

"Will you ever going back, Mom?" she asked quietly.

"Yea, when it comes to protecting you, I will do anything." I barely notice how long I've been driving and I was starting to get hungry.

"Are you hungry?" she nodded. We stopped by a restaurant, I barely look at the name as I parked and the smell of the food was calling me. Charlotte got out without saying a word to me and I know something was going on with her but I kinda understood, I would be speechless myself.

We found a table in a corner by a window and as soon as we sat down a young girl I guess who's supposed to be the waitress came to to us.

"Hi, I'm Anna, I'll be serving you this evening." she look at at Charlotte and me back and forth.

"Yes, Hi I'll have the number 3 and with 2 drinks, coke and she'll have the same." after she walked away, I turned to Charlotte. She was staring at the window, she didn't say a word until now.

"Is that what we gonna do, Drive around, motel to motel? Well about school, Mom?" I thought she was about to cry and I hate to see her like that.

"No, of course not. I'll figure something out, ok I promise." she didn't believe me, I could tell but why would she start now? I started to think, I know what I will have to do, but I ought to think twice again, I can't believe I was about to do this.

"ok, I'm gonna get something in the car, stay here and and I'll be right back." I got up and walk out the door, I took a deep breath and take out the phone from my jeans pocket, I found the number of the person that I could ever trust and press dial.

**

* * *

Sorry, it took me a while to update. Thanks for reading my story and I hope that **

**you like but I don't I might continue since I don't get any reviews and I like too ** **keep updating if I get 5 reviews. THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, the Alerts and the favorites.**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Flashback _

_A guard appear on my cell door while I was deep in thought. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, but what did I expect? I knew this_

_day would come, where I would find myself doing 10-20 years in jail but yet they haven't told me why I was arrested, I know what I was _

_doing and I had high hopes that we were gonna make it but unfortunately Charlotte and I didn't._

_A loud noise startled me to look up, I turn to see a guard looking at me. _

_"You have company." I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say or what to ask. I got up and walk out with him close behind me._

_ He lead me to a room with just a table with two chairs. There was a man I've never met standing by the window wearing a cheap suit. _

_He turn around just as I came in and didn't move when I sat down across the table starring back at him._

_Isabella Marie Swan, age 18, Height 5'4 he walk closer to the table without losing contact._

_You have a brother name Emmett Dale Swan, Mother... Renee Swan, and Father Charlie Swan who is a cop"._

_"What the hell do you want?" I asked._

_"I' m Detective Sam Uley, I want to ask you some questions." I had a feeling this wasn't gonna go well._

_"I know that you're working with Jacob Black"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about." I said staring at him. He sat in the chair across from me and open the folder that I didn't realize _

_was on the table. There were pictures of Jacob and I, he took them out and laid them all over the table, still I didn't react, I was still _

_pretending that those pictures weren't having an effect on me._

_"Well, pictures are worth a thousand words." He slide one of the pictures of front of me. He already knew that I was lying, big time, and I had _

_to say that we meet at the right time now it would be more easier for me cause I was gonna make Jacob pay anyway._

_"You might wanna change your answer, trust me you'll probably be in jail for a long time and maybe get to be somebody's bitch because you _

_don't look that tough._

_I laughed...a little._

_"Is that suppose to scare me?" I was trying to calm myself down, not letting his words get to me. "Trust me, I've had worst, what do want _

_with Jacob Black?"_

_"Wow.' He laughed. "He taught you well. I've been chasing this guy for more 10 years and he's fucking impossible to find so you're gonna tell _

_me where he is!"_

_"Yea, I got that part but what the hell you want with him? for some reason I was getting nervous._

_Well, you've been with him for some time so I'm sure you know what kind of job he do." he lean a little close...too close. "You_

_must be new, I do believe I haven't seen you before." It looks like he flirting with me or this fucking conversation was boring the hell out of _

_me._

_"Well, If it's a snitch you're looking for than you got the wrong bitch, I don't even know where the fuck he is_

_and I don't work with him anymore. Aren't you a cop? Why don't you fucking find him?"_

_ The room got quiet so I ask what I should have ask in the first place._

_"What about the girl that was with me? Where is she?"_

_"Oh you mean Lauren Mallory? I know she was with you. he got out of his seat and_

_begin to walk around me._

_"She's nobody, just let her go."_

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I don't know Isabella, let just say that your record would just pfft...disappear and no one would have to know the deal we _

_between us. Like for instance, does he know? does he know that his daughter is going to jail because of drugs we found in your car?_

_oh shit! I'm gonna kill him! still i acted like it didn't mean shit to me._

_"What? Ok, I'll give you Jacob if you let her go."_

_"I'll let her go if you tell me everything you know and make sure you get out in two years."_

_"Deal, it's gonna take some time and I have to do it on my own."_

_he nodded like_

_an idiot. What a bastard! I wasn't sure what I just did but I didn't regret it._

_End of flashback_

The phone kept ringing and before I knew it she answer on the fifth ring,

her voice sounded like she'd been sleeping for hours and I didn't even bother

looking at the time.

"Hello."

"Alice" I reply.

" Bella?" then I heard a loud thump guessing that she fell off the bed or something, surprise to hear my voice.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh My God! Bella, how are you? I haven't heard from you in like for ever."

"Calm down Alice, I'm fine."

"Calm down? Are you serious? I've been worrying sick about you and you don't sound fine. What's going on? are you in some kind of

trouble?" I can't ever lie to her.

Alice is the only person I talk to ever since and she's the only one who knows where I am but nothing else. She promise she wouldn't tell

anyone and still I know she would freak out.

I stop calling her and even when she did I never answer which leads me to change my number.

"I'm sorry that I never call but I miss you and yeah I got myself in a little trouble and Charlotte is fine."

"What trouble?" I didn't want her to know I was in danger. I couldn't tell her anything, but I have to make sure in case something happen to

me that Charlotte will be safe.

"Um...nothing it's important."

"Bella, maybe it's time to come home, you can stay with me and Jasper for a little while...until you figure everything else." I sighed quietly. I

know she was right.

"Um...okay, I'll call you when I'm in town so I'll see you soon, okay."

"Yeah and Drive safe okay, bye."

I hang up the phone and walk back to the restaurant. That night we stay at a motel to get some rest but I barely slept all night, Charlotte

still didn't talk until she fell asleep.

That got me into thinking, maybe I could let her go live with my parents, I know she will be in good hands.

**Charlotte's POV**

The sun shines through the window woke me up, mom was still snoring with her back to me. I look at my watch to find that it a quarter

to eight and I was starting to get hungry.

"Mom"

"Huh. What?" her eyes were still closed.

"It's time to get up and I'm hungry." at the same my stomach make the nose that bugs the heck out of me.

"Um, ok why don't you go take a shower, I'll be right up."

After my shower, I came out already dress wearing a short jeans pants with one of my favorite colorful shirt and sneakers with my hair wrap

in a towel.

A couple minutes later, mom walked out of the bathroom wearing a fancy cute top with her

skinny jeans and high heels, she had her hair in a ponytail like mine.

We left as soon as we were finish and I couldn't take it anymore, I was really hungry so we stop by a ihop restaurant to get some breakfast.

We walk and choose a table and as usual a waitress come and we order, mom got pancakes, eggs, sausages, bacon and she got me orange

juice then she gets coffee. While I was eating, there was a man who kept starring at us, this was normal when mom is around, it wasn't a

first time that I see guys flirting with her but this one was different, it was kinda creepy and I found this weird.

"Mom, don't turn too fast but there's a guy who keep staring at us." I kept my head down. She didn't a sound and kept eating and I know

she heard me because she pretend to drop the spoon she was eating with.

"Pretend you don't notice and keep eating soon we'll leave." Mom acted like she work for the CIA or something cause she know exactly

what to do and I know some people would've freak out.

After we were done, mom left a fifty dollar bill on the table, she grabbed my hand so we could walk together, it didn't look like we

were running but I couldn't wait until we get to the car.

When we finally get to the car, mom tell me to put on my seat-belt when she start the engine.

I already had a feeling that this wasn't gonna end up well, I saw the guy was staring at us from the window when mom left the parking lot,

she was speeding like she didn't care if she get stop by a cop.

I knew something was wrong but from the look on my mother's face I knew it was a bad time to ask and didn't want to distract her.

When there was no one following us, she finally took a deep breath.

**

* * *

Please leave me more reviews, so I can update more often and tell me what you think. Thank You!**

s


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** **I apologize to everyone for not updating. Althought I am sad that no one**

**review for the last chapter but again I am sorry, some of you knows how it is when you**

**have an old computer but don't worry because I'm planning on buying a laptop and now**

**I'm gonna to try updated more often so please forgive me.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Charlotte's POV** _(continued)_

_Charlotte._

_Charlotte, wake up._

I felt something poking me. I woke to find my mom staring at me, the car wasn't moving so I sat up looking around me

wondering why we stop. My head was pounding, I don't for how I slept because it felt I been sleep forever.

We were in a restaurant parking lot, I check my watch to find that it was three thirty, and look back at mom.

_Oh God I slept for five hours._

"Come on, get up it's time to eat." mom told me. I feel weak but I manage.

The restaurant's name is Forks Coffee Shop which I figured we were in forks.

We walked in and sit on the bar stool. The restaurant looks old like it was here for a long time, you could tell because

of the way the leather seats looks, it was pack with people, I'm guessing the food is really good here. I don't know why

we were on the bar stool while we could just get a table.

I ask mom but she said we weren't staying, and I hate eating in the car because it's uncomfortable.

So we're sitting there waiting to take order until mom has to use the restroom. I was getting frustrating with my stomach growling at me.

She tells me to order and to not talk to strangers, so I get burgers and fries with drinks but I was really hungry to the point that I'm starving

so I order an apple pie with ice cream. She never let me have to much sugar but I guess she'll found out when she's paying. It was the best pie

I've ever taste, I know mom can cook but not like this, while I was eating I felt someone sit next to me, I turn to find

that it was a police officer. He sat there ordering food, I kept staring at his mustache and he caught me, he didn't say anything as I turn back to

finish my pie.

"Your favorite color must be pink."

I was too busy eating my pie, barely know who he was talking to. But I'm guessing it's me since we were the only on sitting together.

I turn my head to him, seeing that he was looking at me.

"Yea, you guess right. I answer him.

"I like your shirt. he said."

Where the heck is she and how long does it take to use the restroom? I turned to look around while I answer thanks.

"Are you here by yourself?" oh great, now he wants to have a conversation.

"What are we on a date or something Mr... " I know it was rude but it's not like we'll see each other again.

"Charlie...just Charlie and your name is..."

"Charlotte...just Charlotte." I said. I'm just waiting for my mom, she's using the restroom.

"Wow, our name rhymes. Well it's nice to meet you Charlotte." he said.

"Likewise." I said while we shake hands.

"What's your mom's name? I mean you look familiar, like I've seen you before." Who could I possibly look like? Unless he's talking about my

mother. So I told him the first name I thought about.

"Caroline...um Caroline White." Oh yeah, that was a good one Charlotte. Caroline was my best friend's name from school.

"Caroline White...huh". I think he got that feeling that I was lying to him.

"Yeah, we're just visiting some friends." I don't know what I was thinking but the waitress save me, thank you God. The lady hand him

his food and while he was about to say something his phone ring and said he have to leave.

Finally, mom walk out but instead of leaving, we ate in and she said nothing about the pie.

I know this was one of her bad days, I know because I pay attention to everything that's going on around me.

We didn't leave after that. Mom wouldn't tell me what's wrong and she's worried about something,

she keep staring at the window every minutes. I wonder if it's about the man from earlier and the only thing she keep saying is that we're waiting

for someone. She look at her watch saying let's go. I got up following her and as we were about to get in the car, someone call mom's name, I

follow the voice, there was a lady and a man, she was short has a petite size and She was walking closer to us.

"Bella!" mom turned to the voice with a smile on her face and I guess she already knew who they were, she walked and meet the lady halfway

and they hugged with laughter.

"Oh my God! Alice, look at you! You look the same." I heard as I walked closer to them.

"No, look at you! Oh I miss you so much." The lady who's name Alice said. Alice is looks small like a petite size with short black hair that reach over

her shoulders and blue eyes. After all the laughs and hugs, mom went to hug the man I barely notice that was here, I guess too

focused on mom and Alice, I mean I've seen mom laugh but never like this, it's like she was missing something and finally finds it.

"Bella, I see you haven't change as well and you're wearing heels." He laughed. "Are you still clumsy?"

Instead of answering she laughed and hit him playfully on his chest. Good, finally I see that mom have friends. I hope this will help me learn more

things about mom. I was lost in thoughts there for a moment, because I didn't notice that Alice was introducing herself to me.

"You must be Charlotte, I'm Alice and this is my husband Jasper. I've heard so much about you so it's nice to finally meet you."

she hugged me tightly instead of a handshake.

"Well I can't say the same about you but it's nice to meet you too Alice." I said, while staring at mom.

"Honey, come on." Jasper said. "Let her breath." Thank you Jasper I thought to myself while she put me down to hug her husband. He was taller

than Alice with Blond hair and also have blue eyes.

"Oh my, I like her already, how old are you now?" she was getting too excited and I like her already too.

"I'm 10." I muttered

"Okay, let's talk when we get to the house. Bella you can follow us." They hugged again before she join Jasper,

I watched them when they get into a black Cadillac car. Mom was quiet thought, the whole time and she seems distracted.

"So, are we staying with them." I was getting inpatient but didn't show it.

"Yes, just for a little while...until I figured something out." yeah what! I wanted to ask her but I trust mom and what else do we have to worry

about. I Can't wait to go to school.

It didn't take long for us to get to their house and I was grateful, I could really get some sleep and I was really tired.

* * *

**I'D REALLY LIKE TO GET SOME REVIEWS AND ANY QUESTIONS THAT YOU LIKED TO ASK. BUT IF I DON'T GET ANY THEN I WON'T UPDATE, BECAUSE**

**THAT'S WHAT MAKES TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW:)**


End file.
